Mane Six
The Mane Six are the group of 6 female protagonist ponies of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. They are also Ninja's companion. The group is comprised of Twilight Sparkle (the main protagonist), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie (the other five protagonists). Besides the Mane Six, Spike is also one of the protagonists, and their good friend, being Twilight's assistant and one of her closest childhood friends. Starlight Glimmer is later added to the main lineup of characters from Season 6 onwards, though she is not an official member of the Mane Six. From time to time, they were the protectors of Equestria against dangerous foes, such as Nightmare Moon, Discord, Lord Garmadon and the Overlord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek, Master Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists, Starlight Glimmer, the Preeminent and Morro and the Ghost Warriors, Nadakhan and the Sky Pirate Crew in an erased timeline, Clouse and the Shadow Army, and the Pony of Shadows, Time Twins and the Vermillion. After Wu's disappearance, Twilight decided to open the School of Friendship to the Young Six. Much then, since Wu's return, they have fought Harumi and the Sons of the Overlord backed by the resurrected Overlord himself, who separated the Mane Six by banishing Twilight to the First Realm, ?????, ????? Cozy Glow, Iron Baron and the Dragon Hunters, and the Omega, the Oni and the Legion of Doom. As time went by, the Mane Six have had no conflict and stepped down to relax, much to Celestia's anger. In order to get back into fighting shape, the Mane Six and Ninja take a trip to Hope Hollow, but finding the Desert of Doom to look for an adventure. However, the Ninja, the Mane Six, Daring Do and the archaeologist Clutch Powers accidentally release the Serpentine sorceress Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers from their tomb in the Ancient Pyramid. Once they went to Hope Hollow, all the colors are gone, and what went worse when Zane destroys the Rainbow Generator. However, they were separated when Fluttershy was sent to the Never-Realm by the three evil sirens. Afterwards, the Mane Five and the Ninja traveled there to rescue her and restore Ninjago and Equestria from being colorless, but they will have to face the Ice Emperor and the Blizzard Samurai in order to succeed. History The Return of Nightmare Moon A thousand moons after Nightmare Moon was banished by Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle was an ordinary student who coming soon... Season 1: Snakes and Galloping Galas Coming soon... Season 2: The Friendship Continues Coming soon... Season 3: Rebooted Coming soon... Season 4: The Princess of Friendship Coming soon... Season 5: Marks of Possession Coming soon... Season 6: The Changing Effect Coming soon... Day of the Departed Coming soon... Season 7: The Pillars of Time Coming soon... LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie Coming soon... Season 8: Sons of the Overlord Coming soon... Season 9: Hunted Coming soon... Season 10: March of the Oni Coming soon... Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip Coming soon... Members *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Fluttershy Allies * Trivia *All six of the Mane Six have seasons or TV Special that focus on them. **Rainbow Dash was the focus of Season 11. **Pinkie Pie was the focus of Season 6. **Fluttershy was the focus of Season 3 and Season 11. **Applejack was the focus of TBA **Twilight was the focus of Season 1, Season 4 and Season 8. **Rarity was the focus of TBA *Each of the Mane Six narrate the episode title throughout the series. **Twilight narrates the episode titles for Season 8 episodes (except "The Mask of Deception - Part II", "The Oni and the Dragon", "Surf and/or Turf", "The Quiet One", "The Break Up, Break Down", and "True Potential") **